Will of Fire
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: Kimiko Haruno is Sakura's older cousin, who should have graduated with Gai's squad. So what happens to Kimiko when she is tossed in with the rookie nine? And where's Sakura?
1. The beginning of the end

Yo, I got this story idea awhile ago! Whelp here it is. Summary: Kimiko is Sakura's older cousin, who should have graduated with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. But do to illness she had to miss her class's graduation exam as well as most of her last year. To make up the time she missed she is placed in Sakura's spot in the class behind hers, but Sakura's no longer in the class! Sakura managed to take the graduation exam early and graduated with Kimiko's class. What happens to Kimiko when she is stuck in with the rest of the rookie nine as the ninth rookie?

* * *

Kimiko Haruno grumbled as she walked up the stairs to her home. It was a long day at the academy with several of her fellow classmates picking on Rock Lee. Kimiko had to admit that Lee wasn't the hottest of the boys in the class with his bushy eyebrows and strange mannerisms, but for some reason Kimiko found them quite cute. She dropped her green messenger bag down beside the door as she took off her blue sandals. Kimiko gave out a yawn as she pulled her strawberry brown hair out of the ponytail that she always had.

She ruffled her hair out as she walked toward her room as the front door flew open. Kimiko cocked an eyebrow as she turned around to find her year younger cousin rushing into the house. Sakura's hair was very pink compared to Kimiko's and her eyes were a bright emerald green while Kimiko's eyes were an aqua green color. Kimiko wore a pair of green training shorts under a white spilt skirt with a light green single strap shirt. To top off her outfit Kimiko had a pair of green trimmed white arm warmers and a pair of dark green trimmed light green legwarmers. Sakura on the other hand wore a spilt dress that was dark pink in color the sleeves and skirt were trimmed in white and it had the Haruno clan symbol on them. Under her dress, she wore a pair of dark teal shorts. Lastly around Sakura's head, holding up her bangs, was the red ribbon that her best friend/rival gave her.

Kimiko was about to say something to Sakura, but a familiar voice stopped her, "I hope that's the sound of my little princess coming home?"

Kimiko smiled as she turned back around to face her father, "Of course it is. Oh yeah, Sakura's home as well."

"Hi Uncle Natsuki!" Sakura waved to her Uncle as she ran up stairs to her family's apartment.

Kimiko walked pass her father into the kitchen. She plopped herself down grabbing a riceball from the plate in the middle of the table. Natsuki was the one who gave Kimiko her sparkling aqua eyes, while her hair was a mixture of Natsuki's light brown and her mother's pink. Her father wore a pair of standard gray pants worn by the Chunin and Jounin of the village and a black sleeveless shirt. Normally Natsuki wore a green jacket over his shirt that had their clan symbol on the back of it. His leaf headband was tied around his waist as a belt.

"So anything new happen at the academy today?" Natsuki asked his daughter as he joined her at their kitchen table.

"Nah, just the same as always. We learn some stuff about the village, and some Jutsus. And in the end they all laugh and make fun of Lee." Kimiko shrugged her shoulders.

It was close to the last few months of Kimiko's last year, hopefully, at the ninja academy. She had shown great promise in her training. She was the best at Taijutsu among the other girls in the class. And she was showing a talent for sealing Jutsus just like her father. Natsuki always told Kimiko that her abilities in Taijutsu comes from her mother, but Kimiko wasn't sure about that seeing how she really didn't know her mother. Kimiko's mother had died when Kimiko was still a baby.

Kimiko stood up as she finished her riceball, "I'm going to do some training in the garden."

"Train hard." Natsuki told her as she walked outside.

In the garden, Kimiko had an old tree stump that she used to train with. She and the tree stump had some good memories of frustrations. Kimiko pulled on her training sandals as she walked towards her always listening training partner. She gave the tree stump a bow and began her training.

"It's been a while." Kimiko talked to the stump as if it was a person, "Let's see last time I vented all about those stupid jerks in my class. Man I hate the fact that the only person in that class that I'm willing to call my friend is Lee."

Kimiko gave the stump a spin kick before continuing, "Don't get me wrong Taka, Tenten, and Koji are pretty cool, but they hardly notice or talk to me. Man Sakura's got the best class. Shikamaru and Choji are awesome. Shika's really smart, but man is he lazy! He's always watching the clouds, and just last week he finally taught me how to play shogi. Choji's the gentlest person I know! And he's totally a good friend; I know he will protect his friends. And then there's Hinata, she's just as shy around boys as I am, well at least the boys we like. Oh how could I forget Kiba and Akamaru!"

Kimiko stopped talking as she sensed Sakura's charka in the garden. "What's up Sakura?" Kimiko asked her cousin.

"Um, I was wondering if we could spar together?" Sakura asked her.

"Sure why not." Kimiko shrugged, "Alright get into your fighting stance."

Sakura placed one foot behind the other as she brought up her fists. Kimiko on the other hand, placed on arm close to her chest while the other was closer to her waist. Sakura attacked first sending a kick towards Kimiko's head. Kimiko smirked it was an easy block as she moved her arm up to block Sakura's leg. The two spent close to an hour throwing kicks, punches, and attacks at each other.

The fight was drawing close to an end when Sakura delivered a surprise blow to Kimiko's lower chest. Kimiko staggered backwards clutching her rib cage. She had been fighting of some dizziness for quite a while now and didn't need it acting up now. Even if it was just a friendly sparing match between family members, Kimiko really didn't want to lose.

"Aw did I just get the upper hand?" Sakura asked with hopefulness.

"**Cha! I'm kicking butt!" **Sakura's inner personality kicked in.

Kimiko didn't answer her as she tried to stand up, but her dizziness wasn't going away. She had felt bad at lunch time when Choji offered her some of his riceballs. To insure safety Kimiko and Sakura always had a mercy word that would end the match no matter what. Kimiko always hated using it. She was one who liked to finish her fights to the end, but given how she was feeling she just wanted to lie down for a while.

"Neko." Kimiko muttered.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned her cousin.

"I've gotta stop Sakura." Kimiko told her.

"Are you okay Kimiko? You're really flush!" Sakura asked worrying about her cousin, who never used their mercy rule.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while." Kimiko lied as she pushed herself towards the door.

"You sure?" Sakura pushed as Kimiko stumbled forward.

Kimiko bit down on her bottom lip as she felt like throwing up. Her body felt hot to her, but she was freezing. Kimiko hated being sick, but this felt worst than anything she had in the past. One second she's light headed and dizzy, and the next she feels like someone is grinding Kunais into her temples. Kimiko felt the tears flowing from her eyes as her stomach felt like it was in knots.

'_Sleep! Yeah that's what I need! I pushed myself to hard today and just need to sleep it off.' _She thought as she felt the darkness sweeping over her.

"Kimiko!" The loud scream from Sakura caused Natsuki and Sakura's father to come rushing outside.

The two found Sakura kneeling down next to Kimiko, who was passed out in the grass. Natsuki knelt down next to his daughter examining her.

"What happened Sakura?" Sakura's father asked her.

"We were sparing for about an hour before I gave Kimiko a punch to the chest. After that she used our mercy rule. I asked her if she was alright, and she said she was fine and something about needing to lie down for a while. Next thing I know Kimiko was falling to the ground." Sakura explained as tears started to form in her eyes, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Kimiko's strong. She'll be fine, it's probably just a cold that she's been trying to hide from me for a while catching up with her." Natsuki answered his niece as he carried Kimiko inside.


	2. a bright new start

Kimiko groaned as her door creaked open. "If you are coming in, come in. If not then go away." Kimiko growled.

If there was one thing she hated it was being sick, other than that she hated when people picked on other people. Kimiko's door closed as Kimiko pulled her head out from underneath her bed sheets. Sakura had entered Kimiko's room mainly just to talk about the graduation exam that was in two days. Kimiko really wanted to be able to take it; however she had been out of commission for the last few months and wouldn't have enough strength to take it anyway. Sakura had half way hoped she could surprise Kimiko by graduating with her, yet someone in her class held her back from actually graduating early.

"How are you feeling Kimiko?" Sakura asked as she pulled up a chair.

"Just peachy." Kimiko sarcastically answered as she sat up. "Look if this is about you trying to figure out whether you should take the graduation exam now or wait another year to graduate with your class, I'll tell you my answer to that question."

Sakura glanced down at the floor, "I know I can pass it. It's just that I really want to be in Sasuke's squad and Sasuke won't graduate until next year."

Kimiko weakly scoffed at her cousin, "Forget Sasuke. He doesn't see you right now because you haven't proved yourself to be strong enough yet. I say show him that you are stronger than he thinks. Take the graduation exam and graduate with my class. The top rookie from my class is…"

"Neji Hyuga, I know." Sakura finished Kimiko's sentence for her. "And there's also a Himoto in your class, and he is just like Sasuke the last of his clan. As well as a pretty good Izumi, but what about that Rock Lee guy?"

"Don't underestimate Lee. He'll shine when his time comes, I'll promise you that. Besides you are most likely to pass out of everyone in you class that's willing to try early. Take it; you can so pass it, Sakura." Kimiko told her, "The exam is in two days, and what basic jutsu can't you do? You're the top Kunoichi in your class and I was the top Kunoichi in mine."

Two days later, Sakura took the graduation exam with Kimiko's class. She did pass just as Kimiko told her she would. That night, Kimiko was training with her father as Sakura watched from her bedroom window.

"You're looking much better, Kimi." Natsuki praised his daughter.

"Aw thanks dad." Kimiko gave him a strong smirk, "So this means I can go back to the academy in a few week and pick up my ninja training right?"

"Always sticking to your goal, you are my girl. Of course, I've already talked with the Hokage earlier this afternoon. It seems you will be replacing Sakura in her class since she has already graduated from the academy."

Kimiko gave her father a surprise kick to the stomach, "That's awesome!"

Kimiko's next few weeks of recover flew by as she worked on returning to her training. At last the day came for her return to the ninja academy. Kimiko woke up early ready to go and learn with her good friends. She pulled out her light green shirt out of her closet.

'_Just one more year, I'll make up for those months I was out sick! And I'll be with friends not feeling so alone in class.' _Kimiko thought as she pulled on her shirt.

She grabbed her white arm warmers and put them on as she walked out of her room. Kimiko's strawberry brown hair was longer than she really liked it, but she found that people liked it longer than short. It came down to the middle of her back when it was down, and to the bottom of her shoulder blades when it was pulled up. Kimiko walked into the kitchen and gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed a riceball off the plate in front of him.

"You're stealing my food again." Natsuki teased his daughter.

"Naturally, I'll see you later." Kimiko told him with a mouth full of riceball.

'_Finally I'll have a sensei who really wants to be here teaching us rather than someone who is bad at acting like they want to be here.' _Kimiko thought as she sat in the back of her new academy classroom.

The door to the classroom opened up again and this time it was a few of Kimiko's buddies. Kimiko turned and waved at the two who had just came in. The first one was a quite chubby light brown haired boy. On his cheeks were swirls and around his mouth was chip crumbs left from his last snack. This boy was Choji Akimichi. He was wearing a pair of grey shorts with a white and green shirt that had the Akimichi clan symbol on it in red and a white scarf around his neck. His hands and lower arms were wrapped up with bandages. The other boy had spiky brown hair that was up in a short ponytail and a bored expression on his face. This was Shikamaru Nara, Choji's best friend and Kimiko's good friend. His outfit consists of a pair of light green grey paints, a chain mail shirt with a short light grey vest that had the Nara clan symbol on the sleeves.

"Hm?" Shikamaru questioned the girl waving at him and Choji as they walked over to her.

"Hey Choji! Hey Shika!" Kimiko greeted them.

"What a drag, I told you I don't like being called that, Kimiko." Shikamaru muttered.

"Whatever you say." Kimiko smirked at him as they sat down next to her.

"Hey Kimiko I thought you were suppose to have graduated with the class ahead of us?" Choji questioned her while he stuffed his mouth full of chips.

"Yeah why are you here?" Shikamaru added his own question.

Kimiko sighed, "You know how I was really sick a few months ago." The two nodded, "Yeah well I couldn't take the exam, so I'm here with you guys until I can pass the graduation exam. And you two should be happy I just replaced a Sasuke fan girl in this class, who I happen to be related to."

"Well this year is starting to look a little brighter." Shikamaru muttered as he and Choji sat down next to Kimiko.


	3. the path ahead

The year passed by quickly for Kimiko as she quickly gained the ranking of top Kunoichi in her new class. Not only was she now the top Kunoichi, but she also seemed to become the top of the Sasuke fan club's black list next to Naruto Uzumaki, the current class clown. Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha clan as well as the top male in the class. He has onyx eyes and black hair which looks like a duck's butt. Normally he wears a blue high neck shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with a pair of off-white shorts, and a pair of blue trimmed white arm warmers. Naruto Uzumaki is the trouble making blonde haired, blue eyed, orange clad ninja in training.

This morning Kimiko sighed as Shikamaru let out a yawn. They were to study quietly while Iruka-sensei went off to chase down Naruto for whatever he did this time. Kimiko looked out the window noticing the lovely artwork that was once the Hokage face's that over look the village.

"Aw man, Naruto's really out done himself this time." Kimiko complained at the sight of the graffiti up faces.

"What ya mean, Kimiko?" Choji asked her as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Well see for yourself, Choji." Kimiko pointed to the window.

"Wow that's going to take Naruto awhile to clean up." Choji commented, "I wonder how long it's going to take Iruka-sensei to catch Naruto this time?"

"Who knows? I just hope it's not too long, I'm getting bored." Kimiko answered him as she let out a yawn.

Not more than an hour later, Iruka came back into the classroom dragging a tied up Naruto. Everyone started to grumble about Naruto's actions and the way he acts. Kimiko actually started feeling sorry for the poor boy since he reminded her of her old friend Rock Lee. And since she and one other girl were the only two non members of the Sasuke fan club, she couldn't complain about Naruto too much.

"I'm really at the end of my rope here Naruto. You've already failed the graduation test three times, and tomorrow you have another shot at it. But you are screwing up again." Iruka lectured the blonde, who just sat there pouting. "Alright since you missed it the entire class will review the transformation jutsu."

"Aw!"

"What?!"

"Aw man!" rang through the classroom.

"Quit complaining and get lined up." Iruka-sensei muttered at the other students.

Five or so students got in front of Kimiko in line. Then Sasuke got in line behind her so that she was before him and Naruto while Shikamaru and Ino Yakama got in line behind Naruto. Ino was Sakura's best friend turned bitter rival all because of Sasuke, and personally Kimiko doesn't like Ino that much. To Kimiko, Ino is too involved with her looks rather than her ninja training; well let's just say the two never got along like fire and ice. Ino's long light blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a single strand of bangs on her right side. Her body was wrapped up in white cloth with a turtleneck purple tank top with a spilt skirt that was the same purple as her top and a pair of purple trimmed silver grey arm warmers.

"Alright, Kimiko Haruno." Iruka-sensei acknowledged Kimiko allowing her to go ahead and perform the jutsu.

Kimiko didn't even form any signs with her hands as she focused her charka transforming into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Ah okay, transformation of me, good. Next!" Iruka commented as Sasuke stepped up behind Kimiko.

"What no fan girl comment?" Sasuke scoffed at her.

"Hm, you mean like, Sasuke watch this!" Kimiko imitated the other girls in the class. "Or Sasuke did you see that?" as she jumped up and down with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah somethin' like that." Sasuke commented with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm not feeling it, sorry." Kimiko shook her head as she walked off as Sasuke preformed his transformation.

Just as easily as Kimiko had done so, Sasuke transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka without pulling his hands out of his pocket.

"Right, well done." Iruka-sensei commented on Sasuke's transformation jutsu.

As Kimiko and Sasuke walked off, Kimiko could hear Ino and Shikamaru complaining to Naruto.

"This is such a drag and a complete waste of time." Shikamaru told Naruto as he started forward.

"Yeah we always pay for your screw ups!" Ino added.

Kimiko stopped walking towards the door halfway thinking about saying something to Ino and Shikamaru about their complaints, but she decided against it as Naruto started his transformation jutsu. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow up at Kimiko as she stopped.

"Here goes nothin'!" Naruto yelled as he gathered his charka. "Transform!"

Kimiko turned around to find that Naruto had transformed himself into a beautiful naked woman with two long blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and his trademark three whiskers on each cheek. Luckily, he did create clouds covering up parts of his woman body. Kimiko actually snorted at the fact that Naruto's transformation actually gave Iruka-sensei a bloody nose.

'_That's actually a clever jutsu, and to think Naruto's the one to come up with it.' _Kimiko thought as she left the classroom as Iruka was yelling at Naruto again.

*The Next Day*

"Alright this year's graduation exam is on the clone jutsu. Each student must generate one solid clone in order to graduate." Iruka-sensei explained to the graduation exam to the class, "Wait here until your name is called. Once we call your name please follow us to the examination room."

Iruka-sensei left taking Shino Aburame with him. Kimiko had a pretty big smile on her face. The clone jutsu was a given easy basic jutsu for her, and she was eager to graduate. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait long since they were going alphabetical by clan name.

"Good luck, Choji!" Kimiko chimed in as Choji headed out to take the exam.

"Thanks Kimiko." Choji blushed a bit as he smiled at his friend.

Finally, Kimiko's time came. She practically ran out of the classroom into the examination room. Kimiko let out a breath as she stood in front of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Kimiko focused her charka and created four perfect clones of herself. Kimiko gave a satisfying nod at her performance as Iruka handed her a brand new leaf headband.

Kimiko ran out of the exam room in a hurry to go join up with Choji outside in their usual spot for lunch. She quickly tied her headband around her neck like a scarf as she ran down the hall. Kimiko giggled to herself as she found Choji outside munching on a bag of chips with his very own headband tied around his head. Not more than a few hours later Shikamaru came out and joined them with his headband tied around his arm.

Much later, the graduation exams for the year were over and almost everyone passed. Everyone except Naruto. Kimiko proud smile faded as she spotted the blonde sitting on the swing in front of the school looking so sad and lonely. She noticed two mothers talking about Naruto.

"Hey isn't that the only kid who didn't pass?" One asked the other.

"Yeah that's him. The only one who failed!" the other answered.

"Serves him right." The first started in again, "Can you imagine if they made him a shinobi, after all he's the…"

"Don't go there you know we aren't allowed to talk about it." The second stopped her from finishing.

Kimiko sighed. She didn't understand why everyone treated Naruto like a monster, a demon, and even trash. She looked up at her father who was bragging about Kimiko to some of the other parents. Watching her father boast and laugh made Kimiko brighten up. Not only that but it seemed like her father was one of the only few who didn't treat Naruto badly. Kimiko quickly made up her mind to invite Naruto over for dinner. She nodded her head and whipped around, but she was too late Naruto had already left.

'_Naruto left a bit too quickly for my liking and wasn't Mizuki-sensei going over in that direction? I have a bad feeling…I wish I could have invited Naruto over, oh well.' _Kimiko thought as she rolled her eyes at her father.


End file.
